Longshot CS-6
Longshot CS-6 is a breech loaded, manually cycled dart shooter that is currently the second longest Nerf gun in production, whereas the first longest is the Longstrike CS-6 . The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the Clip System , which allows the blaster to feed Clip System darts from removable six-dart clips. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, a Tactical Rail/carrying handle on top of the blaster, a collapsible stock that can store an extra clip and an integrated bipod. The box includes the front gun, two clips, 12 Clip System Darts, and a Sharpshot Scope (which does not actually have any magnification abilities whatsoever). An early Wal-Mart exclusive "value pack" included additional accessories: a detachable rail-mounted red light "target painter" similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3 pistol, and a Recon CS-6 Barrel attachment. Description Front Gun The Longshot includes a detachable front gun, which is a barrel extension that features an underslung muzzle-loading blaster with its own trigger and priming handle. When removed, the user can look through the muzzle as a faux scope. The front gun is interchangeable with the Recon CS-6's barrel extension and Longstrike's barrel extension which gives the blaster long range accuracy. Color Change Hasbro is gradually phasing out the blue Longshot for a yellow version to coordinate with the N-Strike colour scheme. The yellow variant comes with everything that the blue variant had, but only includes one clip instead of two. The yellow version also supposedly shoots less far than the blue version. The blue version is now rarely found in stores. A Wal-Mart exclusive red variant of the gun, called the Crimson Series Longshot is also available, but is almost as hard (if not harder) to find than the blue. Jamming Problems Many complain that the clip-loading system jams frequently; however, if the blaster is loaded properly, no problems will arise. The complaints usually come from younger children who don't take very good care of their guns or are too weak to correctly load it (users must pull the bolt back all the way or else the gun will jam). The main complaint made against the Longshot is a result of the long barrel. Instances of darts slowing down and stopping in the barrel have occurred, which frequently causes a jam when another dart is fired with the previous dart still in the barrel. Very often, jams lead to the gun ripping up the dart, which can, in rare circumstances, damage the gun. This problem seems to happen less frequently with the yellow Longshot. If the user's Longshot is taken good care of, this issue may never happen at all. Review 'Description-' The Longshot is Nerf's first sniper rifle ever. It hardly ever jams and it has great accuracy at longish range. It's an all around good gun. I like the blue but I think it would look a lot better in Green, Brown and Black. I usually put the Recon Barrel and Laser on. I also use the 35 round drum. I like the stock because it can hold an extra clip. It also serves a tactical shotgun without the scope or barrel extension. 'Range - '''10/10 - It has the second longest range for Ner blasters. '''Accuracy -' 10/10 - It is one of Nerf's most accurate gun. '''Reliability - '''9/10 - It only jams up if you do something wrong. '''Rate - '''9/10 It can get 2 darts a second. '''General - '''9/10 - It's an all around great blaster. Category:nerf blasters Category:n-strike